Dance of Fire and Water
Chapter 58 Cole didn't waste any time. He immediately created another Water Katana and began slashing away at Luke. Luke managed to block all his sword swings, but he gave up ground by backing up. He quickly unsheathed his second sword and swung it downwards at Cole. He easily dodged and continued to swing at Cole. Luke continued to block and dodge Cole's swings. He seamlessly sheathed his sword and ignited his fist in fire. "Destruction Dragon's Bomb Fist!" He hit him square in the chest, causing him to fly backwards several feet. "You guys should go," said Luke to Hayley and Thomas. "I'll handle this guy." "Will do," said Hayley. She helped Thomas to his feet. "Come on we gotta go." "Ok," said Thomas coming to his senses. The two of them fled the area. "If it's not me one of my other associates will do them in," said Cole. "I'll just need to take care of you quickly then," said Luke. Cole disappeared in a cloud of mist. "Water Shuriken!" Above Luke he threw several shuriken. "Destruction Dragon's Roar!" Luke countered by evaporating the water with his roar. It continued on towards Cole. He managed to maneuver in the air out of the way of the attack. "Water Pressure Cannon!" Cole barreled straight for Luke. "Destruction Dragon's Megaton Fist!" Luke and Cole's attacks collided. Luke easily overpowered him causing him to fly backwards. "This was a lot easier when Hector was around," said Cole. He covered his hands in water. "Water Palms!" Cole quickly rushed towards Luke. "100 Strikes!" Cole unleashed a flurry of attacks with his water covered hands. Luke was able to block some of them, but others made it through, cutting him. "Destruction Dragon's!" Luke prepared fire around his foot. "Minefield!" He pressed his foot into the ground, filling it with his magical energy. With no time to react, Cole stepped on the ground and was blown upwards by the explosion. He landed with a hard thud. "Destruction Dragon's Megaton Grenade!" Luke threw the ball of fire at his enemy, before Cole had fully recovered from the last attack. "Water Pressure Cannon!" Cole blasted out of the way, but he couldn't make it far enough and the explosion's shock waves still knocked him off course, making him land far behind Luke. Luke unsheathed his swords. "Crimson Lotus:" he started moving in a fast, fluidic motion, almost like he was dancing. His swords ignited in flames, "Destruction Dragon's Dance!" He swung his swords creating a dragon made of flames, barreling straight for Cole. Suddenly something jumped in front of him. A blue shield erected in front of him absorbing the damage that the attack would've done. "Hello partner," said Hector, "looks like you've been getting the crap beaten out of you." "Where have you been Hector?" asked Cole. "Well ya know, taking down Black Void mages, looking for the ultimate magic power, the usual." Luke gritted his teeth. He was furious about Hector's nonchalant nature towards defeating his friends. "Let's say we take down this Dragon Slayer again," said Hector. "Agreed."